A Contest of Wills
by Schuneko
Summary: On a different planet, ruled by Kings and Queens. Poly-amorous relationships are common place, sometimes even encouraged. Jack and Ianto are crown Princes of their respective realms. Duty bound to compete for High Princess Anika's hand. Beloved daughter of High King Saxon. Out of a bad situation. Can all three find more than their obligation?
1. For the Good of My Country

**Yet another triad fic... 0_o; I must like those or something... *shrug***

 **Saxon is a mad King in love with match making reality shows and decides his daughter needs to marry. What could go wrong?**

 **No warnings yet,**

 **ENJOY!**

...

He squinted his eyes against the midday suns. Deciding to go for another gallop around the pen, before his return. Torchwood; odd name for his magnificent steed, but it had felt right. The stallion rode strong and true; even as Jack jumped it over, the small stream. He leaned in, patting Torchwood's neck as they slowed. Reaching the stables, a young teen, waiting to see to his horse's care.

A girl of no more than 10; ran up to him. She waited till her Prince turned; gracing her with a grin. "My Lord, I was bid tell you. Her highness, Queen River, wishes an audience." She stated quickly and with a blush.

"Thank you Eryn. Tell her I will see her before dinner. Oh and have my maids draw up a bath for me." He replied with another grin.

"Of course my lord." The young kitchen maid, smiled back. Prince Jack was always so kind. Eryn scurried up to the palace, to deliver the news.

Jack shook his head as he handed the reigns, over to Dafyd. An apprenticing horse handler. "Come on ye great beast, chow time this way." The youth griped; with a wink at the horse's rider.

Jack wiped the back of his hand across; his sweaty brow. The blue eyed Prince; wondered what his mother may want. He made his way up to the palace and his opulent rooms; with that thought in mind.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

"Ianto?"

The young prince looked up from his book. His father, the king in these lands looked on kindly. Ifan; suddenly wondered, if he was making a mistake? Wondered if the boy's mother, was better suited for this? Maybe another of his consorts; Darrius or even Queen Mara, would prove more prudent.

"What is it father?" The crown Prince of Heathway; asked calmly.

"My boy I worry I am not the person for this news. I am not known to be… Compassionate, when it comes to the betterment of this country." King Ifan lamented. He knew he wouldn't be one; you could try and bargain or reason with. It was always; 'You will do this because I said so, end of!' With the King.

"I care about her, I care for Heathway too." Ianto assured; setting his book aside. Starting to get a little concerned; with the gravity of the news, his father had for him.

"I know my son, my heir and I trust you will do your duty. Now go see your mother." Ifan decided, turning away with a grumble. Leaving his son to worry as he headed for the consorts wing of the main palace.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

"Jack, my boy!" River gushed; with a wide smile.

"Hello mother, you wished to see me?" The crown Prince of the; Golden Dunes, replied. Feeling warning bells going off; at the bright greeting.

"Take a seat my son." Queen River instructed; waiting for him to do so. It took her a minute to find the right way to start. Her only son waited; while she debated her task and finally she spoke. "Jack, even we are ruled, we answer to the control of another." River stated carefully.

"High King Saxon, yes I know." The older, but still young, 25 year old replied. His eyebrow arching. "Mother really, just tell me." The Prince huffed, growing impatient.

"Alright, you have been 'invited' to stay at Crystal Peak, where you will also contend with other eligible suiters. For Princess Anika's hand." Queen River sighed, waiting as her son processed the info.

"Contend? Not only am I to agree to this union. I have to make her think I want it? All to placate some simpering royal into choosing me in the first place?" Jack balked; rising from his seat.

 **~ACoW~**

"Not as bad as all that?" Ianto; fairly shouted incredulously. "Do you remember Lady Lisa…?" He added, beginning to pace. He shivered at the memory of his parent's first attempt at a betrothal. He'd thought he did everything right and in the end she'd declared him unworthy of her high standards. It had taken months to gain any form of confidence back.

Lady Anna swallowed carefully. "I have not met the Princess, but surely she cannot be 'that' bad." She watched her son; hoping she was seeing signs of acceptance. "Imagine how she must feel. I doubt this was her idea. True she gets to pick, but whose affections are genuine…if any. Her betrothed are under orders." The Consort stated. "And an heir will be expected. A true monster can be quite alluring, and play the part to get what they want. Behind the doors however…" She sighed; knowing he got her meaning when his pacing, abruptly stopped.

He turned to her in open shock. "Never! I'd never!" Ianto swore; just thinking of forcing himself on or treating a bed mate cruelly, making him feel sick. No matter her roll in this debacle. If he was chosen; he would be fair and he would be kind. After all his mother was probably right and she was just as much a victim in this, as he was.

"I know my sweet boy, I know you wouldn't." She replied quickly as she held out her arms and he walked into the apologetic embrace. "I only meant that not all of these other suitors will necessarily be so chivalrous, once the prize is won." Lady Anna explained. "And before you say it. I know you would not see her that way, but she doesn't know that. My precious Yanno."

"If I cannot love her… I would still treat her well." He promised and looked up to see his father, the King. "And I would do my duty." Ianto added with grim determination.

"Honey no one, not even she; will expect love so soon." Anna stated, thinking of her own betrothal.

"But a friendship builds love." The King stated, gazing into his consort's eyes.

"If love is not both of your fates together, at least she knows kindness." Lady Anna smiled, reaching out for her beloved's hand.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

Prince Jack's conversation with his mother; was going much the same. His outrage at anyone suffering cruelty. Especially when they were supposed to be your lover. Clear in his eyes. Suddenly he decided he would do this, if only to save the Princess from a dark fate. "Alright…alright… I'm going, I'll go." Jack stated and his mother nodded approvingly. He turned to his father. "Do I 'play to win'…?" He asked wearily and with a gulp.

"Gods what was Saxon thinking? That poor girl." King John sighed and his son patiently waited for his instructions. "Anyway; once you meet her, you'll know better, just give it a chance and don't deliberately try to lose. Knowing him, The High King will find out." Jack's father replied; with a nod.

"I would not knowingly bring dishonor on this Kingdom or our family." Jack replied with a defiant tilt of his chin.

 **~ACoW~**

Across the kingdoms, a shattered young women was gazing out at the sky. Behind her was a flurry of motion as her servants packed for the trip. Her ladies maids whispering excitedly. Only Lady Donna was smart enough to catch her Mistress's distress. Having been a companion to Anika, since she'd lost her mother at birth. The redhead supposed, she did know the Princess best.

Closing the wide windows behind her. The older woman approached, the openly shaking figure. "Here Majesty, you will catch cold." Donna murmured as she wrapped a thick velvet cloak around, the young woman's shoulders. She stood back, not wanting to intrude. "You're cousin did his best. Suppose you were monitored by them through the whole… crazy parade…?" That got a watery smile and even a small chuckle. No one feared speaking their mind in the young royal's presence. The Princess had always welcomed; even a servant's council.

"Do you think he'll be kind?" Anika whispered abruptly, biting her lip. She waited before adding. "Daddy won't want us to wait. He-he wants grandchildren…" She closed her eyes as tears escaped. She tried; desperately, not to imagine, what any one of her potential husbands, might do. In or out of their bed chambers.

Of course that would be what her mistress feared. Not unfounded or ridiculous at all. "Oh my child. We will never let such a thing happen. No matter what that daffy twit wants." The redhead growled; knowing she could say such things, without fear of reprimand. "Now come, let's get you a nice hot cocoa." Donna decided; leading the young woman back inside.

...

 **Let me know whatcha think ^_^**


	2. Beauty of the Realm

**Chap 2!**

 **ENJOY!**

...

A couple of days prior…

Anika strode down the hall with a purpose. Her wide skirts swirling like her anger. She was already the laughing stock of all the isles; now this!? She didn't even knock; just threw her Queen's chamber doors wide. "Yvonne, what the hell!" Anika; Beauty of the realm. Princess of all she sees, roared.

"Nika, love, I'm a little busy dear." Queen Yvonne simpered, giving her council a sympathetic look. 'Ahh youth', She mouthed and they all chuckled softly.

"My apologies, my lords. May I have the room for a moment?" The Princess asked; with a polite curtsy and a tight smile. Trying hard to reign in her emotions. For the moment at least. The Queen looked on with an amused grin and Anika grit her teeth to keep her own smile.

The older men tittered. Outbursts from youth's expected and aside. Such a polite beauty. They bowed lower and saw themselves out. Shutting the door behind them as they went.

"I know you had a hand in this! His decision, but hell if it wasn't your idea." Anika hissed; as she started to pace. The invitation she had confiscated, clenched tight in her fist.

Punching that laughing little slut; calling herself Duchess Cooper, for it in the first place, had felt Awesome! Especially after her and Lady Lisa described; in vivid detail. Just who and how many times, they had slept with a 'contender', from Daddies approved list. Why he insisted she had tea with those two pandering twits; every week, she'd never understand.

"Easy child; do you wish to bring on a spell?" Yvonne reprimanded. Her step daughter was prone to cripling anxiety attacks. Sometimes fainting if they were bad enough. She'd have to remember to send Harper along. No need to kill the girl. Marrying her off? Now that had all kinds of possibilities.

The Princess huffed, "Where is Daddy?" She demanded, knowing he was close by. Deciding it best; to have it out with both of them at once.

"Right here poppet." High King Saxon declared; striding to his daughter and kissing her hair. "Now why the fuss my little flower?" He asked; before going immediately to his queen's side.

Anika held up the 'invitation'. More like royal summons; with clear disgust. "Who Wants to Marry a Princess!? Did you know?" She asked incredulously. Hoping he'd deny it; but not holding out much, of that hope, for his answer.

"Of course Poppet!" Harold chirped and his daughter's jaw dropped as the Queen grinned triumphantly. "Brilliant no? And entertaining, I'd watch it." He winked at Yvonne and she smiled back at him.

"This is my life, not a reality show!" The younger woman cried. Almost shaking with the humiliation she felt.

"Yes and its rather pathetic. You're going nowhere poppet." King Saxon quipped. "Who wants to have a boring plain old palace life? We need drama!" He enthused.

"Daddy!" Anika wailed, the barb cutting deep. "I don't want this, they'll hate me." She tried to reason. Trying not to feel as whiney as she sounded.

"Does no one care about what I want?" Harrold whined to the room; adding. "I want a son-in law, grandchildren…before I die…" Another sting. "Come on, it's better than a betrothal right? They woo, there's misunderstanding, scandal… Oooh so fun!" The High king clapped excitedly. "I'll hear no more, you will choose a husband in Two months or I will randomly pick one for you. Be grateful you are getting a choice!" Saxon grumbled.

She knew her fate was sealed when he left, not allowing anymore arguments. The Princess held in her tears; facing Yvonne with all the strength she could muster. "I don't know what you did…"

"Really Anika? Betrothed to the Grand Beauty, Princess of all. They will fall all over themselves for the honor. To have the Isles." The Queen snorted; as she smoothed out her dress.

"I don't want them to only want me for the honor. I want them to want me for me." Anika replied sadly.

"Don't be so naive, we're higher royals. Don't complain, use it." Yvonne retorted, dismissing her step daughter with a wave, before calling in her council.

ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW

Theta rode in with his usual flair. Dismounting TARDIS and handing the reigns to a servant. Easy as if he were, walking down a hall. He headed right for his cousin's wing. Not expecting the forlorn girl he was presented with. "This is how I am to be greeted?" The Duke of isles and King of the Summer-Lands tutted.

"Sorry cousin, I wish I was in better spirits for you." Anika sighed; not leaving her spot at the window. "I'm to leave in a couple days." She stated, unable to summon the strength needed to really face what was happening.

"Alright, what did that nutter do now?" The Duke growled; sure his quack of an uncle was the cause of his beloved cousin's distress. Sure; her father loved her to a fault, but he was still a crazy idiot when he got an idea. The Duke; was only slightly surprised, when she nearly bowled him over with a bear hug.

"Oh Theta it's awful!" The Princess wailed; finally letting the floodgates free. She drenched his deep blue tunic with her tears, but she didn't care. "Daddy; he's not giving them a choice. I know they'll just be afraid for their Kingdoms. They don't really want me, no one will."

"You hush, little Neek." Theta soothed, rubbing her back as she sniffled. "Let me see what I can do." The Duke promised, kissing the top of her head. He'd always been more like a brother to her than a cousin. She nodded into his tunic as he rested his chin on her head. "No promises, but I will try. Show me what he sent out."

ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW

He walked into the Throne Room with a purpose. Only to be stopped by a sour bark from his uncle.

"My mind is set, even you cannot change it!" Harold declared with a pout. Raising an eyebrow as his nephew still stood there. Why was everyone out to thwart him today?

"Alright, but I have conditions." Theta replied slowly. Giving a look that told Saxon his nephew could be just as stubborn. The Duke waited for an answer. He had wanted to try and change his uncle's mind. Seeing that was useless, he could still make things at least, better, for his little Neek.

Upon hearing that he wasn't going to be completely overruled. 'Like they could'. Harold perked up. "Ooh negotiating, goody. This'll be fun." He waited at the edge of his throne for Theta to speak.

"First off, you let her do this alone. Meet the parents is the last few episodes." This had been his biggest worry. No way these royals; would see the real Anika, for the amazing beauty she was. If 'Daddy' and Aunt Yvonne were breathing down her neck.

"But the dancing?" Harold whined.

"She expected that… Big events only uncle!" The Duke replied.

Harold giggled and clapped. Then Theta gave him another look and repeated his original request.

The High King thought about it. He did want a proper show. Theta was right; parents didn't interfere till later. So this one he would give on. "Alright I agree, don't mess with the formula. Don't make poppet nervous, good plan."

The Duke sighed, mad as he was, somewhere in there, Saxon cared about his daughter. "Next, those that wish to leave before it even begins, may leave. With no repercussions."

"But, the insult!? To me, to poppet." The High King demanded; stomping his feet.

"No. Repercussions. Uncle!" Theta stressed and added. "Some men are not ready for marriage and to a higher royal, it's a lot of pressure. It's not a slight on her or you. Be thankful they know they can't handle it." His nephew offered and his uncle seemed to chew on that.

"Oh fine, but the Dowry's stay. If they are dismissed by my little flower, then they can decide." Harrold huffed and added. "Anything else?"

"The pardons written and signed before she leaves."

"Fine, fine. Send me my scribe."

 **~ACoW~**

It wasn't easy, but somehow he got his uncle to agree to his addendums. Theta had gone in intending to talk his uncle out of all of it. The stubborn man wouldn't budge. So he had done the best he could. He could only hope his changes, would make things at least, a little better.

She was waiting hopefully out in the marble halls. The sun shining off her blue streaked blonde hair. She paced back and forth, a guard following her path with his eyes. Anika looked up at him hopefully. "Well, how'd it go?"

...

 **LUV Y'ALLS**


	3. Giving Them a Choice

**Chapter 3, woot!**

 **ENJOY**

...

They'd been specifically instructed to stop here. Ianto walked after his servant for the trip. Looking forward to a bath after the long ride. He stepped into his rooms and immediately noticed a fair sized white box on the desk. The Prince imagined every one of his fellow 'guests of the High King's' were seeing the same thing. There was a note marked with his name and asking him to Please open the box.

Well it was definitely his then. No mistake there. He decided to freshen up first before opening it.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

For some reason he was weary of doing what the pasted note asked. Jack paced, wearing only linen pants and rubbing a towel over his damp hair. He kept looking back. Expecting the plain white thing to attack, if he looked away. "You are the Prince of Golden Dunes! It's a box, a box." The young man growled. Stomping over and flipping off the lid.

An image flashed to life. There was a woman, a striking woman. With blue and black streaked blonde hair. Wearing a golden gown and he knew. Those Sapphires on her delicate throat and in her tiara. Were from his kingdom's own, Rainbow Mines. The image only showed her from the waist up and a golden filigree mask hid every important facial feature, but her storm grey eyes. Gods he could drown, die as a happy man, in those eyes. He shook his head and hit play on the control pad.

" _You ready Ta Ta?" Anika joked and her laugh was light and carefree._

You could tell a lot by someone's laugh.

" _Shut up Neek and yes its recording."_

" _Theta! Not on here. Start it over."_

" _NoPe."_

" _Theta!"_

" _No! No, this is good, let them see it. Now go on, you wanted to say something."_

" _But…" She bit her lip._

And Jack thought it was the most adorable thing.

" _Go on…" The other woman urged again._

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

Ianto watched as she seemed to straighten. She cleared her throat as she prepared to address them.

 _She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I love my father." Anika confessed and looked up. "That said I also know he's stubborn and a bit mad. I apologize that this fact has brought you here. You have a choice before you. As do I, though mine I'm sure. Must seem a great deal easier to you. Different yes, but…" She paused and took a breath before continuing._

" _There are 2 drawers in the desk below. Drawer 1; has a signed pardon and instructions for your departure from this folly. Drawer 2; has your room location at Crystal Peak and a masquerade mask. In tow nights there will be a ball; held in your honor. I look forward to meeting those that decide to stay. This is not you're first choice for a position to be in. Nor is it mine..." She stopped again, it looked like she was wringing her hands. "I…I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She looked away and unexpectedly stood. The video feed cutting a second later._

Ianto sat back and contemplated the vid link. She hadn't needed to do it, but did anyway. He was sure; there were those that were taking option one, with barely a thought and walking out right now. Honestly; the fact that she gave them a choice, only made him want to stay, even more.

He knew she must be fighting with what to do; knowing that they might all just leave. She'd be doing this; even as he and every other would be guest of Crystal Peak, debated what they would do.

The Prince imagined the ball room devoid of any Princess as contenders. Pictured Anika's hollow steps into an empty hall. Heart heavy with hope as she stepped inside. He pictured the shattered look she'd wear. Only her royal training able to hide it, well behind a mask of grace and acceptance of the outcome.

If the High King was so set on his daughter marrying. In the eventuality they all left. He'd just choose one of them later, anyway. Didn't they realize that?

It wasn't pity, it wasn't even for the prosperity of his country that he stayed. Ianto found he wanted to at least give her a chance. It took guts to send that message and give them a chance to make up their own minds. Besides, she had a beautiful laugh and he really wouldn't mind hearing it again.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

Jack closed his eyes; rubbed a hand over his face. Got up; paced around and sat down. Replayed the link, listened to her laugh…twice. Saw her as a royal …and watched her almost start to cry as a human. A scared and humiliated young woman. Trying to make the situation as bearable as she could. His father's voice was in his head; calling the Princess, a 'poor girl' and asking him to give the possible union a chance.

Those stormy eyes; that lip bite, her delicate throat and full lips. Well; he certainly didn't have the problem of being un-attracted to her. Would having a good wank right now be rude? Best not risk… Oh what the hell!? 2 showers in the span of 2 hours seemed a little wasteful of water. He didn't welcome sleeping with a hard on however, so there went that.

From what he knew of the family; especially her father, the princess would be pure. One of his favorite things was showing a new lover how enjoyable sex could be. He thought of what her reactions might be. Would she be loud? Oh he'd enjoy making that proper exterior crumble. Leaving her laid bare to him.

He'd enjoy these things surely, but the more he thought about it afterward. The more he realized he didn't want just casual sex with her or with anyone, for that matter. Light, throw away relationships, had lost their luster. He was ready to settle, maybe it wouldn't be with the high Princess, but he was still willing to try.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

"Suppose none of them show. Suppose all of them left… I would if I were them." Anika worried; as she paced around her rooms at Crystal Peak. "What am I going to tell Daddy?" She added in a gasp.

"You let me worry about him." Theta growled and added, "Now sit, you are making me dizzy." He winked and she went to lounge on the chaise.

"Some will stay and you will find a great love. I know it." Duchess Rose; Theta's wife stated dreamily. Hoping to lift her cousin in law's spirits. The high Princess tried for a smile as her Ladies Maids set out her gowns.

"Or at least a good friend and a proper husband." Lady Donna offered as she passed with a towel slung over an arm. Heading for the bathroom where a giant tub was filling.

"Husbands?" The Duchess grinned and winked. Anika blushed, thinking of sharing a bed with two men.

"Rose!" Theta gasped.

"What? There can be a duel ruling. It's happened before." Rose replied.

"Can I just get through this, quite likely, unnecessary greeting, first please?"

 **~ACoW~**

She tried to concentrate on her steps. Not how heavy the dress felt or that her father would be there tomorrow night. She smoothed her hands over the bodice and jewels one more time. Patting her hair and adjusting the mask. Before she could stop herself she stepped up to a velvet curtain and took a peek. Her hand going to her mouth. The hall was anything, but empty! As she looked a single head turned and crystal blue eyes. Behind a black and silver mask, bored into her own. He smiled; like he knew who she was and winked. She stepped back with a squeak.

"Ready to meet them, little Neek?" Theta asked; holding out his arm for her to take.

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	4. Greeting Gone Wrong

**As Always**

 **Do ENJOY!**

...

Jack felt like he was being watched. He guessed less than half of the 'original cast' was standing with him. Still; it was a better outcome than, what he was sure, the High Princess, had feared. The Prince looked over and sure enough. Stormy grey eyes; where looking back at him. Open shock and awe shined through. He hoped the smile he gave her helped. Then he winked and she must have stepped away. He looked forward with a quiet chuckle.

Some of the men chattered and boasted. They had the best gifts to win her heart. Win; they had it wrong already and though his dowry, was nothing to sneeze at. He doubted; material things, would be what she cared about. He also knew she wouldn't chose someone, who thought of her, as a prize to, win. There was a person behind her titles. He shook his head at their blind ambition. Jack guessed there was something to say for being that self-assured.

He played with his mask. It had been chosen for him, but he liked it. The lightning storm of silver breaking up the otherwise black accessory. Some of the others complained about it. Hoping to catch her eye with their looks alone. Another thing he didn't think she'd fall for. Only time would tell.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

He wasn't sure why the talk made him nervous. Was his offering to meager? Heathway wasn't rich in gold and jewels. His kingdom was agriculture and beautiful scenery. Ianto didn't regret his choice to participate in Saxon's game. He wasn't sure, but he didn't think the young woman on the vid link. Would be impressed; with the wealth of a suitor's kingdom.

The prince didn't want to 'play' this. That said he would 'ham' it up as he had to. If only just to get himself noticed. The mask was weird at first. Then he saw the logic in it. She'd get to know them by actions and attitudes first. Not how they looked.

He could hear her foot falls and everyone around him seemed to straighten. Her cousin was announced first and they all bowed. Kneeling when the princess stepped forward as they called out her name along with the tittles. Beauty of the Realm was called out and at least one Prince snorted. Asking, why she had to wear the mask if it was true. A couple even openly admitted that they were just here because having the Isles, was just too good to resist. He didn't like the idea of tattling, but he secretly memorized their masks. Planning to ask for an audience with the Duke at his first chance.

"Pleas rise honored guests." Anika's voice rang out.

Ianto looked up and he was struck by how polished she looked. Not a hair or jewel misplaced. Bodice to hem she was covered in diamonds. A chiffon shell coat hiding her shoulders. She was the picture of grace behind the blue and silver feathered mask. Yet he could see she was fighting. Only a close look, showed her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. And she would swallow more often than normal. Her hands nervously going to her hips. All signs his sister would show before an attack.

She cleared her throat and they all looked forward. The room was starting to spin. Anika powered through. Short speech, short and she could get this heavy thing off. "First, I welcome you to Crystal Peak. I…" She stopped and suddenly decided to just forget about propriety and give them what she held in her heart. "To tell you the honest truth. I'm a little shocked. I never expected… Well I didn't imagine any of us, myself included. Would be here like this. I'll admit however, that I am glad for this unexpected chance to get to know you and for you to get to know me. I… I…"

Ianto shifted forward before he knew what was happening. Her hands dropped from their position. Her eyes rolled back and her knees buckled. The Prince was vaulting the platform as her skirts flared out and she started to fall back.

"Anika!" Theta gasped; seeing she'd fallen into a Prince's lap. He turned to a guard. "Get Doctor Harper!" He roared and the guard hurried off. The Duke rushed to her aid, but he was so flustered he wasn't sure what to do.

"Alright, alright step aside!" Doctor Owen Harper griped. Taking a look as Donna arrived. "You let her wear this? Now? Are you nuts?" He grumbled and added. "You know how stressed she's been and you put her in a corseted, easily 20 pound dress?"

"It wasn't my idea. What did you want them to put her in for a royal greeting hmm? A potato sack?" The redhead snapped. Donna looked out at the stunned princes. One had seemed to snap out of his stupor and was coming forward. Owen was telling them they needed to get the dress off quickly. "Whoa, whoa." Lady Donna balked as the doctor was looking for a cutting tool.

"Can I help?" Jack asked with genuine concern as he reached them. He looked over and he saw the other prince pull the pins out of her hair. Then noticed the doctor nodding at the other man, whom had also begun to 'fan' her.

Hmm looks like he had possible competition…

"Well there's no way I'm letting Harper cut her dress off here." The redhead stated with a huff. Owen stopped rooting around for his scalpel. "You two, can you carry her?" Donna asked the Princes. Seeing as Theta was busy playing clean up and talking with the other royals.

~ACoW~

She woke disoriented, with a damp towel over her brow. Anika was also in bed, but above her covers and wearing a day dress. "What happened?" The High Princess asked with a groan. Rose went over and Donna let her be the one to fuss.

"You, little neek, passed out… Mid greeting. You should have told me you were already feeling sick." Theta chided from the couch. Sour for the fact he hadn't been watching her better.

"Oh Gods I didn't." Anika gasped, "How humiliating…" She groaned.

"YeP. Yah did." He chirped with a grin. "Two of your suiters carried you in here." The Duke smirked and she groaned again. "As expected they've all inquired as to your well-being." He informed approvingly, sitting up slightly.

"There were some that remarked, you were playing a sympathy card." Rose added with a distasteful look. She wrung out a new cloth after checking her cousin in law's forehead. Settling the damp cotton over the High Princess's brow.

"I've already dismissed them." The Duke assured. "As for the others; at least half seemed to show real concern." He sighed; "I'd never want harm to come to you, you know that. But, I must admit it was helpful in seeing who would care about you."

"Not even a day and two stand forward already! I should… I should find a way to thank the two that helped." Anika decided.

"Well why not let them have prime seats at the ball, let them sit with you and the High King." Lady Donna offered.

"Oh that's going to leave Duchesses Gwen and Lisa in snits. We'd have to move them." A slow grin formed. "Let's do it, but make sure they are still close to the dais. I don't want them having a fit." The High Princess sighed.

"Knowing them, they will anyway. Best prepare the staff for it. Matter of fact I'll watch for them and handle it." Theta assured; sure they would try to make a scene.

"What would I do without you Ta Ta?" Anika remarked. "I thank the Summer-lands for you and Cousin Rose, being here to help."

"We'd never let you do this alone." Rose assured as a servant entered with a tea tray.

"The kind Prince who stopped your fall said sweet iced tea will help. The young sir said it always helped his sister." The woman bowed before leaving.

"Oh Daddy is just going to love this one… I'll be married in no time." Anika snorted. Blushing because… well… she was liking him more and more, too.

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	5. Is Friendship Just the Beginning?

**Don't know why this was so hard to write...**

 **I knew what I wanted to happen, but getting it written was like pulling teethe...**

 **I must say I'm happy with the end result though.**

 **I hope you Enjoy!**

...

"There, now you don't look like an over iced cup cake." Lady Donna nodded as Toshiko flitted around making last minute changes.

"Yes, dear Owen was overly insistent, we not go there again." The seamstress laughed as she jotted some notes down. "Your grace, I will work through the night if I must. You will have this for tomorrow and we will rework your other gowns as well." Tosh promised.

Anika smiled; she liked Tosh. "That would be much appreciated. Now if I could figure out how to tell Daddy about the attack, without him imprisoning half of my maids." The High Princess grimaced.

"Bat those stormy eyes. Tell him they only wanted 'his' poppet to look her best." Theta offered with a snort.

"Might actually work." Lady Donna mused as she helped Anika into a day dress.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

The next day found all the Princes congregated in a kind of rec room. Meant to let them mingle and introduce themselves to each other. They'd be living together for the near future after all.

Ianto was off in a corner with his nose in a book. The excited chatter and bragging of the other 'contenders', uninteresting to him. He turned the page and sighed as a shadow crossed the text.

"Pretty quick thinking yesterday." The man offered as a start.

"Thanks." Ianto nodded; not even looking up.

The man shifted and wondered how to proceed. The clear shut down, not what he was expecting.

Finally Ianto held his page and looked up. The other man hadn't moved. "Can I help you?"

The other Prince held out his hand, "John Hart, Prince of…"

"Highlands of Boeshane, yes, I know." Prince Jones drawled. Shaking the man's hand once and then going back to his book. Looking back up as the other Prince huffed. "Something else?" Ianto sighed.

"Gods and Goddesses and I thought she was just exaggerating." John scoffed; crossing his arms.

Prince Jones blinked and closed the book. He had a feeling who John was talking about. "I'm sorry, who?" Ianto asked just because.

"Duchess Hallett of course, said you were a stand offish bore. Eye candy aside." Prince Hart sneered. As he figured it got a reaction out of the handsome young man. However; instead of the squabble he was hoping for...

"What makes you think she even cared enough to find out who I really am?" Princes Jones hissed as he abruptly snapped the book shut, stood, and pushed past him. Hart gave a low whistle, scoping the Prince's arse as he marched past.

"I know he's 'competition', but there's no reason to be rude." Jack growled at John. Shoving the other Prince aside to rush after the obviously upset man.

Hart just scoffed and let them go. He had other concerns. Like getting the High Princess to keep him around after tomorrow.

 **~ACoW~**

"Hey uh…!" Jack faltered. It was true, in the rec area, they didn't have their masks. But they hadn't exactly; introduced themselves to each other either. He knew a few of them by name, but certainly not all. He quickly thought of what stood out about the other man. "Hey blue eyes?!" Prince Harkness called out.

Ianto stopped mid-stride. He didn't turn, "Look, I really don't want to hear more about what Duchess Lisa thinks of me." Prince Jones gritted out. His fists clenching and un-clenching. Not recognizing the voice, but still hesitant to acknowledge the intrusion of another. Lest they had Prince Hart with them. Or were another of his former Betrothal's 'friends'.

Jack caught up in the meantime. "That simpering cow? Why should anyone care?" He asked, honestly. From what he knew of her, she was your typical royal. He wondered what she must have done to him to cause such a strong reaction.

Prince Jones actually turned at that. Faced with Jack's grinning features, he almost smiled himself.

Almost.

"Prince Jack of Golden Dunes... Can I help you?" Ianto asked calmly, trying to be polite.

"You know who I am?" Jack spluttered. Thrown off by those endless blues and the pale skin like porcelain.

"Eidetic memory, saw your name and picture at some point." Ianto shrugged as if it explained everything. "Anything else?"

"I uh, yeah. I wanted to say sorry for John, he can be a real twat." Jack laughed nervously. The other man, thanked him, nodded, and turned. "Hey wait!" He called as the prince began walking away. "Where are you going?!" Prince Harkness practically wailed, as he ran to catch up.

Ianto sighed and slowed his steps, but didn't stop. "If you're going to follow me at least be quiet about it." The other Prince griped before continuing down the hall.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

A maid walked in with a lunch tray, the High Princess smiled and thanked the woman. Rose was confused however, when her cousin set the said tray aside. "Not hungry love?" The Duchess asked softly with a sad tsk.

"Dinner tonight; is going to be hard enough. My stomach is a wreck." Anika lamented moving out to the balcony. She looked up to the sun, a mask of spread and glimmering white angel wings, hiding her features.

"Just try. Or I'll get Owen to come yell at you about the importance of proper nutrition." Lady Donna warned her charge with a smirk. Looking up from her mending of a ladies maid's dress. Anika may be the High Princess, but that never stopped the red head. From treating her; much like she would. If Anika was truly; her own daughter.

"Oh fine." High Princess Saxon huffed, going back to the tray. "Rose will you join me?" Anika smiled as she brought the simple lunch out to the terrace. The Duchess said she'd be delighted, standing to join her cousin.

 **~ACoW~**

"Where are we going?" Jack whispered, bumping into the other man when he'd stopped. He stepped back and pulled nervously at his loose shirt tails. Feeling like an unwanted tag-along; but still wanting to stay.

"Why are you following me?" Ianto snarked back. Honestly wondering why someone like Jack; would want to stick around him, of all people.

Prince Harkness shrugged. "I was bored, their all pompous gits back there. Good actors, but stick around them long enough..." Jack replied honestly and added. "You don't strike me as typical royalty. So once again. …where are we going?"

Prince Jones sighed and blushed. He mumbled something and Jack asked him to repeat it. "I know a way to spy on the High Princess ok…!" The younger man practically squirmed as he admitted the plan he'd had.

"Well why didn't you say so?!" Jack enthused. "Lead on, please." The older of the two grinned.

Ianto blinked, turned, and kept walking to the end of the hall. "We're in luck, she's in the private gardens." He informed pointing directly in front of them. Both of the Princes strained to see, hiding behind a pillar when she turned. He gave Jack a look when they bumped into each other as they moved from her view.

"Sorry." Prince Harkness stammered. "She's leaving…" He added a few moments later. When she actually walked towards the very pillar they were currently crouched behind. Her heals were already 'clacking' on the marble of the hallway and her perfume wafted in his nose. He needed to move! Jack scrambled for a better place to remain unseen. He shoved into Ianto as they once again; chose the same thing to hide behind. The younger man wasn't amused, clapping a hand over Prince Jack's mouth; as Anika walked by.

Prince Jones huffed and 'tsk'd', when the older man actually licked his hand. He wiped the hand on Jack's shoulder, making a face. Prince Harkness shrugged and crawled out after Ianto.

Everything was going fine till the younger man turned a corner and the older man didn't follow. "Blue Eyes…Hey?!" Jack hissed, stuck at a cross road.

"I do have a name you know." Ianto sighed, leaning out of a door in the right wall, just a head. Prince Jones knew he could do this easier on his own. It was kinda nice not to be though.

Prince Harkness yelped and almost literally jumped 3 feet, in fright. He saw the other Prince's eyebrow raise at his reaction. He must look like a loon. "Well you never told me so…" Jack shrugged with a grin; recovering quickly.

"Jones… Ianto Jones. Now hurry up."

Prince Harkness, rushed forward as the other Prince disappeared through the door. He took a steadying breath as the dark corridor seemed to sprawl out endlessly. He focused on the floor beneath his feet and the shine of his new friend's shoes. Well he'd like to think they were at least on the way to a friendship anyway…

 **~ACoW~**

Ianto was confident as he slipped through the tight pass. Jack almost lost him, looking around wildly for a flash of a burgundy tunic. Something pressed against his arm as the room started to close in on him. "Hey!" Prince Jones called, thinking he was giving the older man a fun teasing.

Prince Harkness moaned weekly as he fell back against the wall. Ianto frowned, moving in front of the older man. "Prince Jack? You ok?" The younger man asked; his voice full of concern. "Come on you are really creeping me out. Worse than this corridor is." Ianto huffed. When Jack's breathing turned to rapid, shallow puffs; Prince Jones added. "Oh hell no; you pass out and I am not dragging you're dead weight arse out of here!"

"Claustro… phobic… Fell in… Mine… Kid… Stuck alone… Days… Please… Please don't… go." Jack stuttered; not wanting to, but showing true fear. Looking like a wounded animal as he struggled with his condition. His eyes wide and glassy with tears.

"I can't change the tight fit, but you're not alone. And I promise I won't leave you. Just look at me Jack, I'm right here." Ianto murmured; grabbing the older man's hand. Just wanting to help; not knowing that that one move.

Was really the beginning of everything.

...

 **HEART Y'ALL**


	6. Can't Dance

**Now that the Con I was preparing for is done. I hope to get more writing done!**

 **I will do my best, but I make no promises...**

 **In the meantime,**

 **Enjoy!**

...

It felt odd at first; the quiet humming and reassurances. The hand he held would grip and he'd call that he was still there. Prince Jack's eyes had begun to clear and the tight look of fear slowly began to fade. Ianto didn't think he was doing much. Just holding the older man's hand and singing softly as they continued on.

It wouldn't do to stay there in the dark. Now, would it?

They finally exited into the light and Prince Jones gave a sigh of relief. "There now. That's better, that is." The slightly younger Prince remarked.

"I uh… I…um." Jack was at a loss as he stared down at their still clasped hands. His cheeks starting to heat. It wasn't often The Crown Prince of the Golden Dunes was embarrassed, but something about the other Prince had him feeling flustered.

The younger man followed the older man's gaze and huffed. Ianto let the hold drop. "I think Thank and You, might be what you're looking for." He arched an eyebrow at the other Prince. Daring Harkness to make the help any more than it was.

"Yes of course. Thank You." Prince Jack answered; rubbing the back of his head. "Honestly I'm a little embarrassed. I haven't had an attack like that in years." He admitted softly; looking sheepish and kind of adorable.

Prince Jones realized he was staring and shook his head. "Well you're feeling better now, yeah?" Ianto replied quickly; as he moved a tapestry to reveal stairs. "Almost there!" He exclaimed and Jack let out a sigh of relief.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

Theta was overseeing the set up for the ball tonight. Directing everything down to where the centerpieces went. Even the smallest details needed to be perfect. A lot was riding on tonight and he was determined to see it run smoothly. Anika already had enough to worry about. Without him adding; the stress of setting up the event, on top.

"Come on people we don't have all day!" He griped as the servants scurried about. The Duke looked up as a few of them bowed. King Theta was about to yell at them; when he realized why they had done so. Mollified when they almost immediately went back to work.

Anika had walked in with Lady Donna and her cousin smiled. "Giving them hell Ta Ta?" She smirked; snorting when he bowed as well. The High Princess and her Lady curtsied in response. She rose up and grinned as she hugged her cousin in greeting.

"You know how your father is, Neek." Theta sighed; then postured and in his best impression of his uncle, thundered. "Perfection! Anything less is an insult to the crown and my dear poppet." He declared with his chest puffed out.

Anika bit her lip; making weird snorting sounds. Finally she lost the battle and burst out laughing. "You were always so good at that." She grinned. Holding her stomach as she continued to chuckle.

Jack and Ianto smiled at each other. Seemed they were both attracted to her laughter. They snuck forward; assuming they were undetected, hidden up in the balcony. Neither noticing Lady Donna's gaze drifting to their exact position.

Suddenly Theta held out his hand. "Test the floor with me, eh Neek? May I have this dance Your Grace?" The Duke inquired; bowing low. She giggled, taking his offered hand. He led her out the polished floor. The live orchestra was there practicing and they struck up a tune as the two began a slow waltz.

She was as graceful as ever; like she belonged on the dance floor. The High Princess bowed as the song ended and she smirked at her cousin. "Something a little more upbeat Ta Ta. I'm in a day dress not a ball gown." Anika snorted; motioning to the shorter style. "I waltz with my father." She winked; motioning to the band, who discarded their former music sheets, for a more appropriate tune.

Jack rubbed his hands together; delighting in the scene they were getting to witness. He nudged his new friend with a grin. Ianto smiled back and looked just as excited; if only she didn't have her mask on. They watched her shift and twirl in her cousin's arms. Never missing a step; in perfect synch with the music. Theta would twist her out only to pull her in again. Their smiles blinding as Lady Donna watched them glide around like they skated on ice.

 **~ACOW~**

They had observed for a few more songs; when Ianto motioned to Jack that they should leave. The older Prince didn't notice Jones had pulled up short at the bottom of the steps. Ramming into his younger friend and causing them to spill to the floor. They both looked up in time to see Anika pass by as Lady Donna stopped in front of them with a huff.

"Alright children, playtime is over!" The older women snorted.

"Oh don't be too hard on them Donna. They're just curious." Anika laughed; as she waited a few steps away. Purposely avoiding looking at their faces.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Lady Donna smirked.

"Ahh yes, but satisfaction brought him back!" The High Princess replied; with a subtle wink. Aimed towards the heap of limbs on the marble floor.

The Chief Attendant scowled; but there was a twinkle in her eye. "Up you get clever clogs. Unless you'd each prefer to greet the High King from the floor when he arrives." The older woman 'tskd' and both Princes scrambled to stand.

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACOW**

The walk back; after a good tongue lashing from Lady Donna. Was a tense and quiet affair. Jack was about to say something; when Ianto broke the silence.

"I can't dance!" Prince Jones blurted and Prince Harkness blinked.

"What!?" The Prince of The Golden Dunes spluttered as he turned to his new friend. "I thought you were mad at me for a bit there…" Jack chuckled; relieved.

"What am I gonna do Jack? Cor she was perfect. And I…I was born with two left feet…" Ianto lamented; continuing to walk with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Well I doubt she'll judge us on our ball room dancing skills, but if it has you so worried. I can teach you if you like." The slightly older Prince offered. His smile wide and innocent. "I doubt I'm as good as she is, but I know enough." Prince Harkness shrugged.

"You don't mind? Helping your competition?" Ianto replied; finding it hard to keep his guard up when Jack smiled like that.

"Truth be told. If it's not me, better you than any of them. And on the off chance she picks more than one. I'd rather it be a friend I trust than some slime ball." Prince Harkness explained.

"Friend you trust…Y…you trust me?" Prince Jones spluttered and the older Prince nodded.

"Most people would have left me behind. Like I said you don't strike me as every other typical royal. That automatically makes you trustworthy in my book." Jack replied. "So you want me to teach you or no?" He added; his grin back.

Ianto thought about it and nodded an affirmative.

...

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Loves my Peeps**


	7. Dancing Lessons

**Trying my best to update older stories. Muse wise it's been working so far. Do let me know if there's a story you are hoping for most.**

 **Enjoy**

 **...**

While Prince Jack was teaching his new friend; the finer points of ballroom dancing. Anika was starting the long task of getting ready. She was going to look like a fairy, the way she was coloring her hair. She was lounging, floating in the large bath. Dona would walk by, adding cents and oils to, the bath water.

"Dr. Harper, says all these herbs and scents will help you relax and boost your immune system." Her cousin promised; from another side of the large tub. Both of them in soft bathing towels; even though the bubbles hid everything.

"Well it does smell like my Garden, I always feel most relaxed there." High Princess Anika sighed as she enjoyed the water. "My feet are going to be so sore tonight." She chuckled, thinking of all the dancing ahead.

"Remember, your father will want the first dance."

"Part of me feels like all of this, isn't even really necessary." Anika lamented as she stepped from the water and into a robe.

"Well, perhaps… it isn't. Tell your father you only need a week. It's all the time you really need to decide. Maybe not even that. Your heart will know, it might even know after tonight. Who you want to get to know, at least." Duchess Rose Replied. "The rest of it is just as much letting them, get to know you."

"You do have a point. Alright, I'll talk to Daddy

~ACoW~

"So, feeling a bit more confident?" Prince Jack asked as they twirled around the floor. The room still beautiful even dusty and forgotten. He was letting his friend lead and so far, things were going well.

Ianto nodded and smiled. The music stopped and he stepped back. "I don't know how I can thank you."

"You already did. You could have easily left me there in those secret walkways. You didn't, I won't easily forget it Yan." Harkness smiled and Prince Jones smiled back. Suddenly Ianto surged forward and Jack found himself, against the wall; with his friend's lips smashed to his. Catching up to the shock, he started to reciprocate. The kiss became less messy and more controlled. The older Prince rolled and now Prince Jones was trapped.

"Jack…I…" He panted; only to tilt his mouth into another kiss. "We… we should st-stop…"

"Why?" Prince Jack asked innocently, dragging his lips down his friend's throat.

"For one thing we'll miss the royal ball. And I kind of want more than a sloppy shag in a dusty back room…" Ianto deadpanned.

Harkness pulled back with a chuckle. "Does that mean I get a rain check?" The older prince leered.

"Yes, you wanker. I did kiss you first remember? Now kiss me again, then let's go get ready."

 **ACoWACoWACoWACoWACoWACoW**

"There she is! My beautiful poppet!"

"Daddy! You're here!" Anika cried as she rushed to hug her father.

"High Queen Yvonne sends her regrets. She promises to make it for your birthday." High King Saxon informed as he set his daughter down.

Let the Grand Ball Begin!


End file.
